dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DCAU Wiki
Unnamed JLU Characters and Conjecture It seems unavoidable that there will be a good number of entries that are or will be tagged as conjectural simply for the fact that they went unnamed throughout the series. Since we all know who these characters are, it seems kind of silly to have to label the naming of Starman, for instance, that way as though he might actually be somebody else. So, unless a new animated series begins that mercifully names all those characters, I propose that the Justice League Unlimited comic be sited as an official source for those names. DemonStar 20:17, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :The comics are not canonical, so we can't really use a non-canonical source to establish canonical names. I think we'll be safer if we stick to the status quo. ― Thailog 20:24, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Redesign This Page This page seems disorganized. I propose having a featured article, link to categories, and a box of links to each of the DCAU series, with "TV & Direct to Video Movies" as their own "series" category. BoneGnawer 20:20, 8 March 2006 (UTC) : The page was quite disorganized, and I greatly appreciate your efforts to alleviate it (the DCAUelements is a great template!). Not sure about featured articles. Do you think it is time to start up some sort of system? I see about 2-3 active users, and myself who is trying to be active but not quite making the cut. Until then I think maybe Lex Luthor might make a good opening feature article (with your and hopefully someone elses approval). I'm going to do some formatting to update some links (adding more red links!), although my citation style is quite different than what has recently been the consensus, and hopefully it'll be approved.--Tim Thomason 04:06, 9 March 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks Tim. I'm still learning wikis, so I'm not sure how its done, but I think any article that has evolved beyond the stub phase is a candidate for the featured article. Lex Luthor certainly seems to fit the bill. BoneGnawer 19:32, 9 March 2006 (UTC) I'm not sure how to implement it technically, being new to wikis. I have compared the main pages at wikipedia, memory alpha (MA), and wookieepedia, and I like a lot of what I see there. Here are some ideas I'd like to implement at dcanimated (any and all technical help is appreciated - assuming I'm not the only one who likes these ideas): *Implmenting featured or weekly articles as previously discussed. We've got a few good candidates now. *The DCAUelements template serves the same purpose as the "Saga" & "EU" boxes on wookieepedia and should go in a column next to the featured/weekly article. Perhaps its just asthetics, but I prefer having the featured article on the left side like wikipedia rather than the right side, as on wookieepedia *An "Encyclopedia" section as on MA - we sort of have that with the "quick links" and "DCAU Wiki" sections, but I'd like to clean it up and expand it, using MA as a guide. --BoneGnawer 19:20, 29 March 2006 (UTC) *I've gone ahead and set up Batman I as a featured article. Please comment on the look of the page and share any ideas you may have. I'm still thinking of replacing the "quick links" and "DCAU Wiki" sections with something that resembles the "Encyclopedia" section on Memory Alpha's main page. --BoneGnawer 22:41, 29 March 2006 (UTC) *Sorry about the rash of edits. I was experimenting with how to remove the article title without removing the article/discussion/edit/etc. tabs. --BoneGnawer 02:44, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Vandalism * The main page and character list had their contents deleted by an anonymous user at IP 81.76.94.27 on 12 April 2006. I reverted the damage when I found it. --BoneGnawer 16:14, 13 April 2006 (UTC) *I was wondering about that. I noticed it, and I thought about trying to fix it, but figured that rather than run the (very real!) risk that I would do more harm than good in the process I would leave that to better brains than mine...--ElScoob 16:54, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Broader definition of DCAU I have always considered all DC propertiers animated to be in the DCAU, which is a multiverse (much like the DC comics themselves). I was wondering if there would ever be a chance to include Teen Titans, The Batman, Legion of Superheroes in this wiki. To distinguish them from other 'Timmverse' shows you could on the main page lump all Batman, Superman, JLU, etc into a page that links to the various shows with a link on the Main Page that links to the TimmVerse disambiguation. The Batman and others could get their own link on the Main Page since they all exist in their own universe. :The so-called Timmverse productions all share a common universe, and that universe is the focus of this wiki. Teen Titans may or may not be part of that universe, but for now we're excluding it. The Batman is clearly in a different continuity with significant differences inthe portrayal of both characters and events. Bruce Timm has nothing to do with Legion of Superheroes, so I expect that it will not fit in with DCAU continuity. Now, I've enjoyed all of these shows, however they're not part of the universe we're chronicling with this wiki. We've still got plenty of articles to create and improve before we have the whole DCAU covered. If you'd like to start a wiki concerning any of these new shows, that would be great, and I may even pop over to contribute now and then, but in this wiki, we're going to stick to the cohesive universe we're already tackling. --BoneGnawer 20:18, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Oh well, starting one ain't for me. DCAU Comics This wiki includes all the shows, the video games, and the movies. It even includes webtoons. But nowhere to be found are the DCAU's related comics. The Batman Adventures, The Batman and Robin Adventures, Gotham Adventures, Batman Adventures, The Superman Adventures, Justice League Adventures, Justice League Unlimited...is there a reason that these comics aren't included? :The comics aren't canon as per the creators. However articles carrying the realworld flag covering the DCAU-related comics titles would be appropriate. I believe this was discussed earlier. --BoneGnawer 03:42, 17 April 2007 (UTC) DC Herozone While I'm not sure about their TV schedule itself, Kids' WB has introduced a website called DC Herozone, featuring, at the moment, various episodes of Batman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond, Static Shock, and - this was a welcome surprise - The Zeta Project. The navigation's a tad tricky (you have to actually click the "Hero Zone" button to get the episodes to show up), but anyway, is this newsworthy? Caswin 14:58, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Sure, why not? ― Thailog 20:30, 4 May 2008 (UTC) "Did You Know..." section I would like to see a "Did You Know..." section on the main page. I think we plenty of episodes have interesting trivia pertaining to the DCAU that should be featured in there. I put up a draft here. Naturally, it needs a collective effort to expand it. ― Thailog 17:09, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :The problem with "DYK" sections is they shouldn't be too spoilery. Anyway, here's a couple: … Warhawk was the son of John Stewart and Shayera Hol? … Michael Rosenbaum played several recurring characters? (or something of the like. Could be Jennifer Hale or Lauren Tom too, btw.) … Kirk Langstrom was, chronologically, the first villain in the DCAU? … So-and-so was the first on-screen death in the DCAU? … Teen Titans is not part of the DCAU? … the cast of Teen Titans guest-starred as the Royal Flush Gang? :Hope it helps. -- 20:37, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Good ones. I agree that there should be guidelines for DYW selection and each one should be voted on. ― Thailog 22:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Since there were no objections, I set up a nomination page with all the facts I and proposed. Please do vote. ― Thailog 20:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Improvement drive How would everyone feel about an "Improvement drive" section on the main page. Several wikis have those to improve articles to featured article status. Usually "improvement drives" span for one week, but since we have a small community, we could establish a longer period, so that everyone has enough time to improve the article without pressure. I can also easily make the section only visible when there's a nominated article; this way we won't feel obligated to nominate one article every month, like the featured ones. Let me know what you think. ― Thailog 10:10, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree; having more of our articles in tip-top shape would probably draw more people to look around the site, which has been a hot-button issue lately. A good time frame for each article, and we have a solid plan! --Matches Malone 18:28, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm glad you're on board, but since it has been almost one month since I started this discussion and you're the first one to reply, I don't think that no one else is interested in getting involved. ― Thailog 19:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::Right. Well, maybe we can plug it again sometime in the future, especially if our user-count increases. I guess it was an idea just too far ahead of is time! :) --Matches Malone 23:35, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, by the way, if we've terminated the effort, shouldn't we take down the banner for our users to check it out? :) --Matches Malone 02:04, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Page Layout Broken in Safari See this screenshot: Adding a linebreak before the "elements of DCAU" thing fixes it completely. An will work fine for this purpose. Philnelson 01:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't use Safari. Could you do it? Thanks. ― Thailog 19:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::I do... and I added it. Nothing happened. -- Tupka217 19:54, 15 June 2009 (UTC) DCAU continuity Are the DCAU comics (the Adventures) part of DCAU canon? And also, is the DC animated Timmverse part of the DC multiverse in comics? :No, the comics are not canon. Bruce Timm was not involved, and many elements (Shadow Thief, the RFG, Chronos) contradict cartoon continuity. -- Tupka217 14:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Is that official? Did DC really state that the comics are not canon? How about the "Lost Years" series that bridges the gap between two Batman series? Also, is the Timmverse part of the DC Multiverse? :It's official for this wiki. See also DCAU Comics above. Apparently, the Batman Beyond world is one of the Earth's (forgot the number). -- Tupka217 14:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) What do you mean its official for this wiki? If its not official for DC its not official anywhere? Who are the wiki that they can dictate what DC says? Can you clarify on this? And if Batman Beyond is one of the worlds of the DC Multiverse then the other animated titles follow right since the all the animated titles share the same universe? :Hi. Please if you want to pursue this conversation. It's hard to take seriously anonymous users who haven't contributed before and are questioning the site's policies and standards. Have you any proof or confirmation that the DCAU comics are DCAU canon? Because there are several evidence pointing otherwise. ― Thailog 12:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi so I've created an account but still same question: What do you mean its official for this wiki? If its not official for DC its not official anywhere? Who are the wiki that they can dictate what DC says? Can you clarify on this? And if Batman Beyond is one of the worlds of the DC Multiverse then the other animated titles follow right since the all the animated titles share the same universe? And also, the cartoons in among themselves have contradictions and loopholes, so maybe the comics are canon also in spite of its contradictions? :{In reply to a message I deleted for the sake of discussion:} Well, you have to sign your messages with ~~~~. :As for the policy: we don't dictate. If you want the comics to be part of your personal canon, go ahead. But the comics were not made by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini or anyone else involved in the series. Though most of it may not necessarily conflict with the Cartoon continuity, people like Superman, Luthor, Sportsmaster, Deadshot, Killer Frost, AMAZO, Shadow Thief, Chronos and probably some more were introduced in the tie-in comics before the cartoon, and portrayed in a fundamentally different way. :The "Batman Beyond" world or something similar to it was glimpsed as a different world (so I'm told, haven't read that comic myself). Assuming the rest of the DCAU is then automatically part of the Multiverse would be conjecture. -- Tupka217 09:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Being in one's personal canon just won't cut it. It has to be authorized by DC itself. SO does anyone know what DC's stand on this is? How do you sign with Pelletboy 06:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC)? :"It has to be authorized by DC itself." Nope. Just like Memory Alpha only uses the TV shows and movies of Star Trek and not the "expanded universe", this wiki only uses the TV shows and movies. Incorporating the comics simply leads to many continuity problems, because the comics were created independently from the television series. -- Tupka217 09:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) But does anyone know DC's stand on this? Pelletboy 04:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :As far as we know, DC never came forward to state that the DCAU comics are canon. So until they do, we'll assume they're not canon. ― Thailog 11:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Will DC ever clarify this? Does anyone know if they will or had? Pelletboy 05:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Resolution issues Hi there. The main page here is an excellent design for those with high resolutions like those with a width of 1280 or more, but it doesn't display correctly for those with lower resolutions, including the hugely popular 1024 by 768. Accommodating 1024 x 768 is a high priority because it is considered standard in web design. The primary thing that needs to be done is to make the main header taller - four columns is unsustainable and gets blocked by the ad Wikia throws in on lower resolutions. Thanks, [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 07:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! It's fixed now. ― Thailog 09:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 12:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Naming This is just a thought... calling the site "dcanimated.wikia" is sort of misleading, because you guys don't cover all DC animated properties by a long shot. Wouldn't it make more sense to call it dcau.wikia.com? It would also be easier to remember. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Makes sense. But can that be changed? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It can't. I've asked this before. ― 'Thailog' 22:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, it can totally be changed and I could literally change it in 5 seconds. Do you guys want me to change it? - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:34, May 31, 2015 (UTC) The Batman Why isn't the 2004-2008 series "The Batman" considered part of the DC Animated Universe? It has brings a lot of Batman characters and some other DC characters as well so it's a shame we can't add them here ): ~ Samoyeds7 13:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's not part of the DCAU continuity family; it was explicitly created as a reboot to the animated Batman mythos. You can always create the pages over on the DC wiki, or create a wiki for the series yourself. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Batman Beyond Unlmited & Batman Beyond Universe These comics are clearly a continuation of the DCAU are these covered here? --Revan's Exile (talk) 09:47, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ±Nope. We don´t cover any of the comics. Key events, such as the fate of Vixen and stuff, can be mentioned under Background information. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 11:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Superman Slider title? Something I noticed while looking at the Main Page. Granted, it's a small nitpick but noticeable... *Batman: TAS = The series that started it all. *Superman: TAS = ??? *Batman Beyond = There's a new Batman in town! *Justice League Unlimited = Heroes assembled. See? Superman has no brief description, now whether it was on purpose or not I know it's not my place to say. Anywho, is it possible to add "The Last Son of Krypton" or any other appropriate tagline for the series? -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 11:26, December 27, 2019 (UTC) :So no thoughts on this? -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 21:44, January 8, 2020 (UTC)